Gareth (The Walking Dead)
Gareth is a character first encountered in the Season 4 finale of AMC's The Walking Dead. He is the leader of Terminus and serves as the tertiary antagonist of the second half of Season 4, and the secondary antagonist of the first half of Season 5. He is portrayed by Andrew J. West. Backstory Gareth originally wanted to start a safe haven with his family, showing that he once had well-set intentions, but after his original safe haven was taken and terrorized by an unknown group of men, he then got an idea of Social Darwinism in his mind, deciding its kill or be killed, or, as he puts it, "You're either the butcher, or the cattle." It isn't shown how they take back their territory, but its stated by Mary, Gareth's mother, that they fought back and had eventually regained their sanctuary. However, with everyone following Gareth's lead, they had eventually become cold and ruthless, killing any survivors that follow their 'Sanctuary For All' signs, and then taking their supplies. They eventually resort to using their dead bodies as food. Season 4 Gareth appears in the large room that Carl, Rick, Daryl and Michonne go inside of after sneaking into Terminus. Gareth questions them, asking if they are there to rob them, which they respond to and then if they are there seeking sanctuary. He orders them to drop their weapons and Alex frisks them. Gareth warns the four of them not to try anything stupid and has Alex show them around Terminus. Rick, after noticing the Terminus members possessing several items belonging to members of the prison group such as Daryl's poncho, Hershel's pocket watch, the riot gear, and the orange hitchhiker's bag, Rick takes Alex and holds a gun at his head demanding to know where their people are and why their group has the pocket watch, riot gear and poncho. Gareth lies, claiming to have taken the riot gear off of a dead cop and that they found the poncho on a clothesline. After a Terminus Resident accidentally shoots and kills Alex while aiming at Rick, a shootout ensues and Rick, Carl, Daryl and Michonne flee, only to be stopped when Terminus residents line up along the outside of the fence at the back entrance with guns pointed at them. Gareth orders the four of them to lower their weapons. After this, Gareth calls them by specific code-names to walk towards the boxcar: Rick (Ringleader), Daryl (Archer), Michonne (Samurai) and Carl (Kid) in that order. Season 5 In the Season 5 premiere, Gareth appears as Rick, Daryl, Bob, and Glenn are gagged and leaned over a trough in a building adjacent to the train car "A". Gareth enters, interrupting one of the Terminus Guards just as he is about to knock out Glenn, asking for the "shell count" from them. After hearing muffled sounds from Bob, he reluctantly pulls down Bob's gag, after which Bob pleads that there is another way to resolve everything, and that they have plans to fix everything. Gareth laughs, telling Bob "the world can't go back", shortly before putting Bob's gag back in. He then taunts Rick by threatening to kill bob with a knife as to what was in the bag he had hid outside Terminus. Rick responds with several guns and a red-handled machete, and claimed that was what he was going to use to kill him. Gunfire is heard after, interrupting Gareth and the Guards again. After, Carol, not seen at first, blows a hole in the gasoline tank outside, and lights it using a firecracker, to which Gareth runs outside. Gareth is later seen as the group escapes, and is shot in the arm by Rick as he lays down cover fire for the other escaping members of his group. Gareth is seen again (although it is likely he was watching the group as they camped out in the woods prior) after his group knocks Bob unconscious. As Bob awakens, Gareth says that Bob is not dead yet and says the Terminus group never intended to hurt anyone, but now his hand has been forced after the shootout and the loss of Terminus. As Gareth eats a chunk of meat, Bob looks down to see that his left leg is now missing, confirming that Gareth and the Terminus remnants are cannibals. Gareth then delivers the final line, "If it makes you feel any better, you taste much better than we thought you would..." Whilst taunting Bob about coming after the group and his girlfriend, Sasha, Bob begins laughing manically, revealing that he has been bitten and they were eating, as he had described it, "Tainted Meat". Outraged, Gareth kicks Bob in the face, knocking him unconscious, as his other group members had reacted fearfully to his claim. Gareth disregards it, saying that they had already cooked his leg. A while later, Gareth and his group drop Bob off in front of the church (where the group was hiding) as a warning, along with a group of walkers, and a red 'A' painted on the church wall, similar to the way they directed the traps at Terminus. The group is told by Bob and directed by Father Gabriel as to where to find the hunters. Rick, Sasha, Abraham, and Michonne then set out to exact revenge on the hunters. However, Gareth had planned for them to do this, as they were hiding outside the church as they left. Death Gareth and his group entered the church and called out all the members who had remained, as he was right about each one. As two of his group are suddenly shot, Gareth turns to see Rick's group hadn't gone to their camp after all. Two of Gareth's fingers are shot off by Rick as he approaches him. Gareth begs for his life, and questions why he didn't just shoot him and the rest, and Rick responds with, 'we didn't want to waste the bullets'. Rick then pulls out the red-handled machete and slaughters him. Episode appearances Season 4 * 4x16: "A" Season 5 * 5x01: "No Sanctuary" * 5x02: "Strangers" * 5x03: "Four Walls and a Roof" Gallery GarethPoster.jpg gareth-on-the-walking-dead.jpg Gareth West.jpg 640px-Gareth1-NS.PNG|Gareth's Evil Grin. Cannibal.gif screen-shot-2014-07-25-at-4-40-32-pm.png Trivia *Gareth is the third major primary antagonist in the TV Series, the first being Shane Walsh, the second being The Governor, and the fourth being Negan. **Out of the four major primary antagonists, Gareth has the shortest lifespan. ***This also means that Gareth has the shortest lifespan out of any characters part of the main cast, appearing in only four episodes. *The following has been said about the character, "Character details are being kept under wraps, but West will appear in the second half of The Walking Dead's fourth season and play Gareth, a character who does not appear in the long-running Image/Skybound series on which the AMC show is based. However, sources tell THR that while Gareth might not be playing someone from the comics, he is a remix of sorts of an unidentified character from the series. Gareth will have what sources say is a big presence and play an important character on the drama from showrunner Scott M. Gimple." **Robert Kirkman also mentioned in an interview that Gareth "is not the villain of Season 5". However, he also mentioned that Gareth and the people of Terminus "are going to be a very big threat". He refused to disclose any further details. *In a interview with Yahoo! regarding the Season 4 mid-season finale, Gareth, and onwards, Robert Kirkman revealed that Gareth will be a twist on a known comic character, but he would not reveal any more details. **This comic book character turned out to be Chris, who is the leader of The Hunters. **In the comics, Chris survived for 4 issues. In the TV series, Gareth survived for 4 episodes. Category:Cannibals Category:Leader Category:The Walking Dead Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Male Villains Category:Provoker Category:Liars Category:Sociopaths Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Mass Murderer Category:Evil Ruler Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mutilators Category:Trap Master Category:Gaolers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Psychopath Category:Hunters Category:Weaklings Category:Serial Killers Category:Tragic Villain Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sadists Category:Gunmen Category:Social Darwinists Category:Adaptive Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Extremists Category:Fearmongers Category:Knifemen Category:Misanthropes Category:Nihilists Category:Siblings Category:Stalkers Category:Kidnapper Category:Traitor Category:Hatemongers Category:Inmates Category:Barbarian Category:Defilers Category:Hungry Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Outright Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Anti-Villain Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Honorable Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Thief Category:Supremacists Category:Killjoy Category:Dictator Category:Hypocrites Category:Nemesis Category:Big Bads Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Cowards Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Ferals Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Delusional Category:Power Hungry Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Propagandists